A chaque fois, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour le reconnaître
by Fan100
Summary: Il avait 20 et 22 ans la première fois qu'il se sont vu. Ils ont fait leurs vies mais n'ont cessé de se croiser. Pourtant il leur a fallut du temps pour savoir qu'il était fait pour faire partit de la vie de l'autre.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fan fiction. Je pensais en faire un OS mais il se trouve que j'ai eu envie d'en écrire plus. J'ai donc déjà écrit la première partie du chapitre 1. Je suis assez inspiré ses dernier temps et j'ai hâte d'en écrire d'avantage. J'ai hâte de recevoir vos avis et de vous en faire lire d'avantage. Je vous laisse donc avec le prologue qui j'espère vous plaira. Il n'est pas très long je sais mais les chapitres seront plus long.**

 **Des bisous les amis et n'hésitez pas a me faire par de vos avis.**

* * *

Prologue

Il est 6h du matin, je ferme la porte de mon appartement, tourne la clé dans la serrure et baille. Mon casque sur les oreilles, ma veste sur les épaules et mon classeur de stage dans les bras, je descends les escaliers de mon immeuble. En bas je lance une musique entraînante pour me motiver un petit peu. Dans la rue il fait si noir, si sombre, je me sens bien dans le calme de la nuit. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses, ou je danse et chante doucement en avançant vers l'hôpital. Je ne mets que 10 minutes pour arriver, je me dirige directement vers les vestiaires et ouvre mon casier. Je prends une tenue propre et je me change. Qu'est-ce que je déteste, m'habiller le matin pour me changer 1 heure après. Une fois ma tenue mise, je rassemble mes cheveux dans un chignon plus ou moins bien fait. Je récupère mon sac à dos et mon classeur et je monte les étages de l'hôpital jusqu'à arriver à l'étage de l'oncologie. C'est mon lieu de stage, j'aime ce service, ce n'est pas toujours facile mais je me sens bien. Il y a un patient avec qui je suis particulièrement proche. Je ne devrais pas, la distance professionnelle n'est pas respectée mais je n'y peux rien, il y a tout de suite eu quelque chose entre nous. C'est un homme de 45 ans, il a une femme très présente et deux enfants. Le plus vieux se nomme Bellamy, il a 22 ans et il est militaire. Il est rentré il y a quelques jours car son père n'ira pas mieux, il ne lui reste que très peu de temps. Comme j'ai 20 ans je me sens trop proche de lui en âge pour arriver à lui adresser la parole. Il en joue, il me fait des sourires et des clins d'œil, lorsque je fais un soin. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir, ce qui amuse beaucoup les infirmières et son père.  
Son deuxième enfant est une fille. Octavia, elle est si belle, si douce et si bienveillante que s'en est déstabilisant. A 18 ans, elle a une maturité que je n'ai pas encore à 20 ans. Elle me pose tout un tas de questions quand je fais un soin, elle s'intéresse à tout. Aurora est sa femme, elle est douce comme sa fille avec son mari mais froide avec les soignants, les infirmières n'arrêtent pas de dire que c'est parce qu'elle cherche un responsable de l'état de son mari et qu'on est des cibles faciles.

Je commence le tour des chambres avec l'infirmière qui m'encadre. Mr. Blake est le dernier, j'aime prendre le temps avec lui. Arrivée devant sa chambre, l'infirmière me dit « Je te laisse faire Clarke, tu t'en sors bien avec ce patient. » J'acquiesce et toque à la porte. J'entends à peine le « oui ». Je pousse la porte et m'arme de toute la bonne humeur du monde.

\- Attention les yeux ! J'ouvre le volet.

Je me dirige vers le fond de la chambre et ouvre les volets d'un coup. J'entends les grognements de monsieur Blake. Je me retourne en décrochant mon plus beau sourire et me fige en découvrant son fils dans la chambre. Après réflexion, il est logique qu'il ait dormi ici. Mr Blake a fait plusieurs poses respiratoires cette nuit ce qui n'est pas bon signe. Je rougis instantanément

\- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que tu allais être surpris par le réveil.

Sa voix est faible, mais je vois le sourire et un semblant de joie sur son visage. Bellamy a le visage tiré de sa mère, les yeux encore un peu gonflés, malgré cela je vois un léger sourire se pointé a la réplique de son père.

\- C'est… comment dire… énergique. Repond-il à son père.  
\- Mr. Blake, comment allez-vous ce matin ? Vous préférez quoi ? La toilette avant ou après le petit déjeuner ? Demandais-je en ignorant le fils.  
\- Pas de petit déjeuner, pas de toilette  
\- Ah non ! On ne va pas recommencer comme hier et les jours d'avant. Vous êtes un grand monsieur de 45 ans, je n'ai pas à vous dire les bénéfices de ces deux choses, si ?  
\- Pas aujourd'hui Clarke, je suis fatigué, je voudrais me reposer.  
\- Vous avez toute la journée pour vous reposer. Puis votre fils ne va pas passer la journée avec vous en pyjama. Vous allez quand même vous habiller.  
\- Très bien, va pour la toilette… Il était résigné, fatigué.  
\- Au lit ? Ou vous vous sentez d'aller au lavabo ?  
\- Bellamy, s'il te plaît descend t'acheter quelque chose a manger et laisse-moi avec la jeune femme  
\- Tu es sur papa ?  
\- Vous n'avez pas le choix, je vais bien m'occuper de lui, il sera tout beau, tout propre quand vous reviendrez.

Je venais de lui adresser la parole pour la première fois de ma vie. L'aplomb que j'ai eu nous a tous les trois surpris. Mais aujourd'hui je me devais d'être sure de moi, pour mon patient, pour son fils. Je suis le seul pilier qui ne baissera pas les bras même en sachant que l'issue sera fatale. Bellamy quitta la pièce. Avant de fermer la porte il planta ses yeux dans les miens comme pour me dire de ne pas le laisser mourir avant qu'il ne revienne. Puis il regarda son père comme si c'était la dernière fois. La porte se ferma avec une douceur étonnant quand on voit la tourmente dans ses yeux.

\- Alors Mr. Blake, au lit ou au lavabo ?  
\- Au lit, s'il vous plaît, mais on dira a mon fils qu'on l'a faite au lavabo s'il vous plaît.  
\- Pourquoi vous voulez lui mentir ?  
\- Il a passé la nuit la à ne pas dormir, je le sais parce qu'on était deux à ne pas dormir, je l'ai entendu pleurer. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente encore plus mal. Je sais que dans pas longtemps il va devoir me mettre en terre mais pour le moment je suis là et je vais encore le protéger quelque temps.  
\- Très bien, on dira qu'elle a été faites au lavabo.

Durant sa toilette, je mis un point d'honneur à parler de tout sauf de cette future mort. Je l'ai laissez-me raconter sa vie de policier. Puis sa rencontre avec sa femme. La naissance de son fils et celle de sa fille. Chaque chose importante de sa vie y est passé. Une fois habillé et propre, je l'ai assis dans son lit et lui ai proposé un massage des mains car j'avais une ou deux minutes de plus à lui consacrer. Avant que je finisse son fils entra dans la chambre. Je me suis donc levé et je m'apprêtais à quitter la pièce quand Bellamy à chuchoter un merci. Je lui ai souri et je suis sortis en lâchant un « A tout a l'heure Mr. Blake ! »

Vers 11 heures Mme Blake et Octavia arrivèrent. Le médecin leur laissa 30 minutes avec Mr Blake avant d'aller les chercher. A ce même moment j'avais une perfusion à changer. Mais lorsque je vis Mr Blake je sus que la journée risquait d'être compliqué.

\- Mr. Blake, comment allez-vous ?  
\- Pas terrible …  
\- Je vous change la perfusion, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?  
\- De plus rien, c'est la fin. Je ne finirais pas la semaine. Un larme coula sur sa joue au même moment.  
\- Mr Blake… Je…  
\- Non ! Il n'y a rien à dire. Mais je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour toute cette joie que vous avez pu m'apporter ma petite Clarke. Continuez comme ça, ne changez pas un poil, vous serez une très bonne infirmière.

Je n'eus pas le temps de le remercier que le médecin et la famille entrèrent dans la pièce. Je fis un sourire à Mr. Blake, une pression sur le bras et quittait la chambre. Je n'eus pas le temps d'y retourner avant de quitter mon service. Il est décédé dans la soirée, je n'ai jamais pu le revoir ou revoir sa famille. Ce fut mon premier patient décédé, le plus dur émotionnellement aussi. Depuis ce jour, je sais que la distance professionnelle n'est pas inutile.


	2. Chapitre I

**Bonjour a tous,**

 **Je n'ai eu que très peu de retour sur mon prologue mais c'est normal c'est qu'un début. J'espère que ça vous plaît tout de même. Après une semaine voici mon premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire autant.**

 **clairecqn : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ca te plairat autant :)**

 **Nyly : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère qu'a toi aussi la suite va te plaire. :)**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La deuxième rencontre

Le soleil est à son zénith, il brille de milles feux comme chaque jour depuis le premier jour de mon arrivée. Une goutte de sueur coule de mon front et vient de s'écraser sur ma main. Une fois le carton de fourniture vidé et ranger, je me laisse tomber par terre. La position accroupie m'épuise, mais je fais un maximum d'efforts pour soulager mon dos. Les fesses sur le sol dans la terre, les bras autours de me jambes repliées, je souffle un grand coup. J'ai chaud, si chaud, je perds toute l'eau de mon corps en sueur. L'eau est réglementée ici, on n'a que très peu d'eau pour nous et pour les habitants du village. Ce village et ses habitants sont si importants pour moi, je me suis attaché a chacun de ses habitants. Les enfants sont toujours souriants, ceux de l'orphelinat demandent plus d'attention que les autres mais sont tous adorables. Je souffle un bon coup, ferme les yeux et pense à ma vie avant de partir. Ma famille et mes amis me manquent, mais ce bout de ma vie est si important et tellement riche.

\- Clarke ! Clarke !

\- Oui Abdoul qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?

J'essuie la sueur sur mon front avec ma manche. Il fait chaud, les enfants sont tous plein d'énergie et pompent le peu d'énergie qu'il me reste. Je le regarde avec ses grands yeux, son tee-shirt trop grand et son short trop court. Je lui fais un sourire et me mets à sa hauteur.

\- J'étais avec les hommes à l'entrée du village et ils m'ont ordonné de courir le plus vite possible pour prévenir un médecin et les guerriers. Il y a des militaires avec un casque bleu qui approche à pied, ils sont allé à leur rencontre mais ils ont peur que ce soit un piège. Il y a deux blessés et deux qui les soutiennent.

\- Ok mon bonhomme, va chercher le médecin, je vais aller voir s'ils ont besoin d'aide.

Je me lève et vais chercher quelques petites choses qui pourraient m'être utile pour du premier secours. Une fois que j'ai rassemblé tout ce qui pourrait me servir je me mets à courir en direction de l'entrée du village. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de militaire si près de ce village, on me l'a assuré quand je suis partis. Je ne supporte pas de voir les ravages de la guerre et des blessures de guerre. Je vois des hommes du village avec des armes pointées sur les militaires. Je m'approche doucement en parlant leur langue. Je ne connais pas grand-chose mais je fais des efforts pour essayer de les rassurer. Il me lance un regard et me laisse avancer jusqu'à eux. Plus je m'approche, plus j'ai ce mauvais pré-sentiment.

\- Hello, i'm a nurse from this town. You speack english ?

\- We are french.

\- Oh ! Très bien, ça m'arrange. Que ce passe t'il ?

\- On roulait en 4*4 quand celui de devant a explosé. Il se trouve que l'explosion a envoyé baladé le nôtre. Puis on s'est fait tirer dessus. Il y en a un d'entre nous qui a pris une balle dans la cuisse et l'autre dans le genou. Ça fait 1 jour qu'on marche, est-ce que vous avez un peu d'eau ?

\- Bien sur. Vous pouvez porter vos amis jusqu'au village ?

-Oui.

Celui à qui je m'adressais était grand et tellement musclé que je me sentis toute petite a côté de lui. Je vis sur son visage toute la fatigue, cette envie de s'écrouler et de ne plus se relever, il prit sur son dos un camarade presque aussi grand que lui. L'autre fit de même avec son autre camarade. Je me mis a avance direction du village. L'homme a côté de moi marchait d'un pas assuré malgré la fatigue peinte sur son visage.

\- Je m'appelle Lincoln au fait. Merci d'être intervenu.

\- Il faudra remercier Abdoul, c'est lui qui est venue me prévenir. Et mon nom est Clarke.

\- Je remercierais Abdoul alors.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre que le médecin arriva en courant. Il était sur tous les fronts et avait du mal à se concentrer sur une seule chose à la fois. Mais pour une fois je le vis déterminer et complètement concerné par ces hommes. Il était suivi de quatre de nos collègues avec des sortes de brancard. Lincoln déposa son ami sur l'un d'entre eux. Il lui prit la main et chuchota quelque chose que personne n'entendit. Puis son ami partit avec le médecin et des infirmiers plus expérimenté.

\- Clarke !

\- Oui Dr ?

\- Je te laisses t'occuper des deux autres ?

\- Oui. Suivez-moi messieurs.

L'une des premières fois où je me retrouvais seule pour des soins. Comme je n'avais que deux ans de diplôme les autres infirmiers font attention a moi et n'étaient jamais loin. Je les fis entrer dans la tente des infirmiers. Et là, je vis la fatigue, quand Lincoln s'assit et retira son casque. Les épaules pointaient vers le sol, la tête entre les mains. Son collègue lui avait posé la tête en arrière sur un pilier de la tente. Je vis une larme couler sur sa joue. Ils semblaient l'un et l'autre si épuisé. Je remplis deux verres d'eau et leur tendis. A ce moment, ils reprirent leur masque de militaire, leur moment d'humanité était passé. Je m'assis en face d'eux. Et leur resservis de l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus soif.

\- Je l'ai dit à votre collègue tout à l'heure. Je m'appelle Clarke. Je suis infirmière ici, je suis là avec une organisation humanitaire. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Il est tombé ce il y a deux heures, il saignait un peu. Vas-y montre lui Lincoln.

Je souris à celui qui venait se parler. Je le scrutais de bas en haut, il semblait attaché à ses coéquipiers. Il couvait Lincoln du regard malgré son air de je m'en foutiste et le fait que Lincoln soit plus grand et plus fort que lui. Il avait une facette attachante. Je le classifiais directement dans les personnes attachiantes. Lincoln après un soupir retira sa veste et je vis la grosse trace de sang sur son tee-shirt. Il retira ce dernier et mes joues se tintèrent légèrement de rouge. Sa musculature était plutôt impressionnante. Je vis son coéquipier faire un sourire moqueur. Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour me reprendre et regarder cette plaie de plus près. Elle n'est pas profonde, mais elle est beaucoup saignée. Je décide de la désinfecter et d'essayer de mettre un pansement pour éviter qu'elle s'infecte. Dans un même temps je pris une tension et un pouls. Je fis de même avec son collègue qui me donna enfin son nom « John ».

\- Est-ce-que vous pouvez aller voir comment vont nos coéquipiers s'il vous plaît ?

\- Bien sur. Je vais voir où en est le médecin avec eux.

Je sors de la tente et me dirigeai vers celle du médecin. Je mis une sur blouse avant de pénétrer dans la tente. Le médecin était en train d'opérer une jeune femme en tenue de militaire. Je compris que c'était elle sur le dos de John. Je vis un jeune homme au cheveu noir sur un autre lit. Il semblait souffrir. Je fis quelques pas pour aller le voir. Mais une fois proche je le reconnus immédiatement. Bellamy Blake, ces cheveux rasés le changeait mais il avait toujours le même visage. J'eus un mouvement de recul au moment où je l'ai reconnu. Puis je finis par m'approcher, il n'allait sûrement pas me reconnaître de toute façon.

\- Bonjour, je suis l'une des infirmières de ce camp, comment vous sentez vous ?

Sa tête jusque-là tournée vers sa collègue sur la table d'opération, se tourna vers moi. La douleur était visible dans ses yeux. Il me fixa quelques secondes avant de prendre la parole.

\- On se connaît non ? Je suis sur de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- Je me suis occupé de votre papa lorsque j'étais étudiante.

\- En effet. Alors vous êtes devenu infirmière et vous avez quitté l'hôpital.

\- Pour quelques mois de mission humanitaire oui. Est-ce qu'on vous a donné quelque chose pour la douleur ?

\- Non pas encore, je voulais qu'il s'occupe de Raven avant.

\- Bien. Je vais vous donner quelque chose pour la douleur. Vous voulez de l'eau ?

\- Oui s'il vous plaît.

\- Tenez buvez. Ça devrait vous soulager d'ici peu.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Le temps que je demande au médecin comment allait la patiente sur la table, Bellamy perdit connaissance. J'ai tout de suite pris son pouls, il était faible et la tension était basse. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Le médecin ne pouvant pas intervenir me demanda de lui poser un cathéter et de passer une poche de sérum salé. Je fis tout rapidement. Une fois le tout posé je pris un tabouret et m'installai à ses côtés. Instinctivement ma main se posa sur la sienne, je savais que ses amis dans l'autre tente s'inquiétaient pour lui. Je pris le temps de le scruter, ses taches de rousseur étaient presque invisibles à cause de toute cette poussière. Ces cheveux étaient assez courts mais on voyait qu'il n'avait pas été coupé depuis longtemps. Je prenais son pouls régulièrement et je le sentis battre un peu plus fort. Bellamy avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il bougea sa main de manière à ce qu'il attrape la mienne. Il murmura quelque chose que je ne compris pas. Il était faible mais il ouvrit les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa collègue. Au même moment le médecin se précipita sur lui pour l'opérer, il savait que chaque seconde comptait. Je me suis donc levée et éloignée, j'ai regardé Bellamy une dernière fois puis je me suis approché de son amie. Elle était magnifique, mes collègues m'informèrent que son état était stable mais qu'elle aurait besoin d'une opération rapidement pour ne pas perdre sa jambe. Un hélicoptère miliaire était en route pour récupérer les deux blesser.

Je sortis donc de la tente et me dirigeai vers celle de Lincoln et John pour les informer. Avant d'entrée j'entendis leurs voix.

\- Elle va s'en sortir John, j'en suis sûr...

"- Elle était à peine consciente quand on est arrivé Linc. Et si on avait mis trop de temps ? Si le médecin ne pouvait rien faire ? J'aurais dû la protéger, j'aurais dû…

\- Hé ! John ! Stop ! Les « et si » on les oublie tout comme les « j'aurais dû ». C'est arrivé, c'est comme ça. Tu crois que je préférerais pas être à leur place à tous les deux ? Bellamy à beaucoup de monde a retrouver lorsqu'on rentrera. Je ne me vois pas annoncer que je n'ai pas su le protéger. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de la tienne. C'est comme ça. Ils vont s'en sortir !

Je n'eut pas le temps d'entrer dans la tente qu'un hélicoptère se posait non loin de la. Lincoln et John sortirent immédiatement de la tente et me trouvèrent plantée devant la tente dos à eux.

\- Si l'hélicoptère est là si rapidement c'est qu'ils ont besoin de soins plus important que ceux que vous pouvez leur apporter ici, mais qu'ils sont en vie n'est ce pas ?

\- Exactement. Votre amie est stable, le médecin a fait ce qu'il pouvait sur place, mais il est important qu'elle se fasse opérer sous peu. Quant a votre autre collègue, il a perdu connaissance mais le médecin s'occupe de lui en ce moment.

\- Ok… John poussa un soupire.

John et Lincoln se précipitèrent vers leur collègue quand les brancardiers les transportaient vers l'hélicoptère. Il marchait près d'eux et leur parlait. Je compris en les voyant revenir que seul les blesser repartait aujourd'hui. Ils se dirigèrent vers moi a mon niveau John s'assit sur le sol. Son visage semblait plus détendu, même si une once d'inquiétude restait visible. Lincoln, lui, était impénétrable.

Ils passèrent une semaine avec nous avant de partir en hélicoptère eux aussi. Pendant presque une semaine en plus d'avoir les enfants du village toujours dans les pattes, j'avais John Murphy. Lincoln lui était beaucoup plus calme et je passais beaucoup de temps avec lui lorsque le soleil se couchait, j'aimais discuter au calme avec lui sous les étoiles. J'avais appris pas mal de chose. John était en fait bien attaché à Raven et c'est pour cela qu'il culpabilisait autant. Il avait une tendance hyper active et avait besoin de toujours être occupé, voila pourquoi je l'avais toujours dans les pattes. Il passait son temps à m'embêter où a faire des blagues. Lincoln était ce que j'appelle un grand sage, toujours calme et très instruit. Je discutais de tout avec lui et à chaque fois je me sentais nulle face à ses connaissances. Je compris que Bellamy était son meilleur ami, mais il m'en parla que très peu.


	3. Chapitre II

**Hello everybody !**

 **Comment ça va ? Perso je viens de finir mes vacances mais la reprise avec des jours fériés c'est une douce reprise ahah.**  
 **J'ai eu de bon retour sur le premier chapitre. Ça fait vraiment plaisir de lire ça.  
Pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus, je vous donne quelques informations. **

**Ce chapitre est 7 ans après le prologue. Clarke a donc 27 ans, Bellamy 29 ans, Octavia a 25 ans, Nicholas à 3 ans et la fille de Bellamy a 6 ans.**

 **Voici pour les personnages vraiment important. Ça vous donne un ordre d'idée pour l'âge des autres. Vous aurez de toute façon plus d'information au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.**

 **Heedaaa : Je suis contente que tu aime le concept du destin. C'est quelque chose qui me fascine. Je fais partis de ces personnes qui sont convaincu que les destins place des personnes indispensables sur ta route. Plusieurs fois si ils faut. Merci pour les compliments. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant.**

 **Clairecqn : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que celui ci sera tout aussi bien :)**

 **Bellarke-Princesse : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que cela te plaise ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle sera aussi bien.**

 **Nyly : Ce chapitre est plus long normalement mais j'espère qu'il sera tout aussi court a la lecture. Oui le début est toujours ce qu'il y a de plus difficile. Mais ce chapitre m'a vraiment inspirer même si ça reste le début.**

 **Sineil : J'espère que ce chapitre va se lire a toute vitesse aussi et ce chapitre va te plaire.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Drôle de hasard cette vie

Le lit bouge, je grogne, il rit, je me retourne et me cache dans le coussin. Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, je devrais pouvoir dormir jusqu'à midi, mais il est incapable de sortir de ce lit et se préparer sans me réveiller.

Je me réveille à nouveau en sursaut, ce n'est pas possible, cette fois quelque chose est tombé par terre. Je décide de me lever de toute façon qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire. Je pose mes pieds par terre et le froid me fait frissonner. J'attrape mon jogging que j'ai laissé par terre hier soir. Je prends une veste et marche en direction de la cuisine. Sur le chemin je vois le soleil de ma vie se frotter les yeux en murmurant un « maman ». Je soupire, me penche et le prend dans mes bras. Il passe ses petits bras de bébé autour de mon cou et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. J'arrive dans la cuisine et regarde mon imbécile de mari essayer de ramasser tout ce qui est par terre. Je soupire. Il m'entend et se retourne. Il me fait sa tête de chien battu et un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres contre ma volonté. Il s'approche de nous et embrasse son fils avant de m'embrasser moi.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillé mes amours. Je ne voulais pas.

\- Comme a chaque fois chéri mais tu ne sais pas faire autrement que de faire tomber la moitié des choses que tu prend dans tes mains.

\- Heureusement que vous deux je ne vous laisse pas tomber.

Il sourit pose une main sur mon ventre à peine arrondi et murmure un « bientôt vous trois ». Je souris et pose ma tête sur son épaule. Quel bonheur d'avoir une famille. Mon fils, Nicholas est une boule d'amour. Ces yeux bleus et cheveu châtain, lui donnent un charme fou. Mon mari, est lui aussi une perle, tout est allé très vite entre nous mais je ne regrette rien. Nicholas est le plus bel accident de ma vie. J'ai rencontré Finn en revenant de mon voyage humanitaire. Il travaille dans une compagnie d'avocat très réputé. Je suis tombe sur lui par hasard dans un bar. Une rencontre tout à fait banale mais le courant est tout de suite passé entre nous. Je suis très vite tombé enceinte et n'ayant pas le choix à cause du déni de grossesse nous l'avons gardé, acheté une maison et nous voilà, 3 ans après la naissance de Nicholas. Je suis enceinte du deuxième depuis 3 mois maintenant et cette vie me convient vraiment. Je suis heureuse comme je l'ai rarement été. Je pense souvent à Abdoul, j'essaie de l'appeler autant que je peux par le téléphone des nouveaux bénévoles mais j'ai tant de mal à raccrocher à chaque fois. Il me manque énormément, mais avec Nicholas et bientôt le deuxième bébé je ne peux pas retourner là-bas comme ça.  
Je me pose sur le canapé avec mon bébé dans mes bras qui somnole. Il va falloir que je le réveille correctement, il va à la maternelle aujourd'hui. J'ai tant de mal à me dire qu'il grandit.  
Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, Finn se penche par-dessus le canapé et m'embrasse pour me souhaiter bonne journée, il embrasse son fils également tout en tendant le biberon de lait.  
Je dépose mon petit trésor sur le canapé et lui met les dessins animés le temps de son petit déjeuné. Pendant se temps je pars à la salle de bain pour me préparer. J'enfile rapidement un tee shirt un peu moulant qui montre mon tout petit bidon. Je souris, cette grossesse je vais la vivre du début jusqu'à la fin et avec beaucoup de plaisir. Pour le moment tout va bien, hormis quelques nausées je me sens en pleine forme.

\- Nicholas, tu as fini le bib ?

\- Oui maman.

\- Bien, tu vas le mettre sur la table et je te rejoins dans la salle de bain. Tu te déshabille comme un grand ?

\- Encore les dessin 'nimé.

\- Dessin Animé mon cœur et non c'est fini le petit déjeuné maintenant. Allez zou !

Je presse le bouton de la télécommande qui éteint la télévision. Nicholas pousse un soupir puis va poser son biberon et cours à la salle de bain. Je mange une pomme tout en regardant mon fils d'actualité sur les réseaux sociaux. Je suis, comme chaque personne de ma génération, bien ancré dans ces petites choses. Une fois la pomme finie. Je rejoins mon petit homme dans la salle de bain. Je vois deux petits pieds dépasser du rideau de douche.

\- Nicholas ? Ou es-tu ? Il va être l'heure d'aller à l'école !

Les pieds bougent mais pas un son ne sort de derrière se rideau. Je ris doucement avant de m'approcher en douceur. Puis d'un grand coup je tire le rideau et Nicholas sursaute en explosant de rire.

\- Maman ! Tu as pas assez chercher !

\- Je sais mon cœur mais on a plus le temps là, il faut aller à l'école. Allez on s'habille.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva on était en retard pour l'école. Nicholas avait voulu se brosser les dents comme un grand avec le sablier qui dure 3 minutes et ces 3 minutes nous on mit en retard. Je me retrouve donc à courir dans la rue entre ma voiture et l'école primaire. Le parking était évidemment déjà plein, j'ai dû trouver une place plus loin ce qui fait que la course entre ma place de parking et l'école est beaucoup plus longue.

\- Attendez !

\- Oh Mme Collins, vous êtes la pile à temps.

\- Je suis désolée, une histoire de brossage de dents plus long que prévu. Excusez-moi du retard vraiment.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

\- Merci beaucoup. Aller un bisou mon chéri et puis à ce soir.

\- 'Voir Maman.

Comme à chaque fois, je me retrouve devant l'école à regarder mon fils entrer dans sa classe comme un grand. Il ne se retourne plus depuis quelque temps et fonce retrouver ce copain. Mon cœur de maman à du mal a survivre à ce début de mini indépendance. Je me pose contre le mur de l'école et cherche mon téléphone. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Je sors mon téléphone et compose un numéro que je pourrais faire les yeux fermés tellement je le compose souvent. Les sonneries résonnent contre mon oreille.

\- Princesse de mes nuits !

\- Salut toi ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va bien et toi ?

\- La forme, je viens de laisser Nicholas à l'école et je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer chez moi. Tu fais quelque chose la maintenant ?

\- Je suis censé travailler mais Monty a pris sa journée car il avait un rendez-vous médical ce matin donc non rien de prévu.

\- On se retrouve au café habituel dans 10 minutes ?

\- Oui ! A tout de suite.

Je me redresse, me recoiffe rapidement et me dirige à pied vers ce café qui est mon point de repère. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré Jasper et Monty lors d'une soirée infirmière. Ils se sont incrustés et on fait les mariolles. Il n'a fallu que quelques secondes pour que je me mette à rire avec eux et que quelque 6 mois pour que Maya ma collègue tombe raide dingue de ce grand fou qu'est Jasper. Ils sont tout les deux un peu comme des grands frères, malgré le manque évident de maturité de Jasper. Ils ont monté une boîte tous les deux sur des applications. Je n'ai jamais bien compris le concept mais il me tuerait si je l'avouais donc depuis quelques années je fais semblant de comprendre et ils sont heureux.  
J'arrive au café en avance et m'assieds à ma place favorite, celle au soleil et le matin tôt. Le serveur me fait un sourire. Il s'approche de moi et se penche pour me faire la bise.

\- Salut belle blonde.

\- Salut Nathan. Comment vas ?

\- Bien et toi ? Les deux zigotos te rejoignent ?

\- Seulement Jasper aujourd'hui.

\- Oh... Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

\- Un thé vert s'il te plaît.

Nathan se tourne et rentre dans la boutique. Son « Oh... » me fait sourire, il est toujours plus joyeux quand Monty est dans les parages. Ils se tournent autour depuis quelque temps sans vraiment s'avouer les choses. Jasper et moi on adore charrier Monty avec Nathan Miller. Mais rien à y faire, Monty ne se bouge pas pour conquérir le beau Nathan.  
Au moment où Nathan posa la tasse en face de moi deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux.

\- Hello !

Ce chuchotement grave à mon oreille me fit rire.

\- Jasper, n'essaie donc pas d'être plus virile que tu ne l'es, s'il te plaît.

\- Méchante va !

Je lui tirais la langue comme l'enfant que je suis. Je ne pouvais que redevenir un enfant avec cet homme. Il rit et me traita de bébé cadum.

\- Hey beau brun ! Tu me sers un café s'il te plaît !

\- Tout de suite gamin.

Jasper était réputé pour ses enfantillages et beaucoup de personnes le connaissant l'appel comme ça. Je ris et me redresse sur ma chaise.

\- Comment va la plus belle ? Et le petit alien ?

\- On va bien tous les deux. J'aime tellement être enceinte.

\- Mon Dieu, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. Maya est à 6 mois et n'attend qu'une chose c'est que ce monstre ne sorte de son ventre.

\- Pauvre d'elle, je n'imagine pas une grossesse aussi emmerdante que la sienne. Comment elle va ?

\- Ça va, elle travaille aux ralenti, son patron est plutôt compréhensif ce qui est cool mais comme je te dis, vivement qu'il soit là ce petit mec parce que moi je n'en peux plus.

\- Plus que 3 mois.

\- Ouai ! Bon et Finn et Nico vont bien ?

\- Tu sais que je déteste que tu l'appelles Nico.,. Mais ils vont bien !

\- Mais lui adore te voir t'énerver donc je l'appellerai comme ça aussi longtemps que je vivrais.

\- Une épine dans le pied, c'est ce que tu es.

\- Bah voyons, tu crois que je vais y croire ? Tu m'aimes beaucoup trop pour le penser vraiment.

\- C'est ce que je te laisse croire.

On était assis a cette terrasse depuis une bonne heure avant que je vois ce groupe de personnes s'avancer vers le bar en riant. Je réagis en reconnaissant un rire. Un bien particulier. Je ne pouvais me souvenir de quand je l'avais entendu mais j'étais sûre de moi. C'est au moment où ils passèrent à coté de moi que je les reconnut. Il ne me fallut qu'une seconde pour que mes souvenirs me percutent de plein fouet. Ce rire appartenait à John Murphy. Évidemment je le connaissais par cœur, il avait passé une semaine à me rire dans les oreilles. Je me mis à le fixer. Il n'avait pas trop changé, a par ces cheveux beaucoup plus long. Mes yeux se perdirent dans le groupe. Je n'en voyais qu'une partie mais il y avait Lincoln, sûre et certaine. Il était dos à moi. Et au milieu de ce groupe Bellamy. Il semblait aller très bien ce qui me fit sourire. Un peu trop pour que Jasper ne le remarque pas.

\- Clarke ? Allo la terre !

\- Excuse moi Jas'

\- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ?

\- Ce groupe-là ! Tu sais les militaires qui sont venu dans mon village ?

\- Ouai et ?

\- Ce sont eux, enfin au moins 3 d'entre eux.

\- Oh ! Il y a donc le fameux fils de ton premier mort.

\- Oui ! Mais ne l'appel pas comme ça.

\- Ça va Clarke, je veux dire il ne peut pas m'entendre là.

\- Hum...

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas les voir ?

\- Je sais pas, je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans leur vie, s'ils ne me reconnaissaient pas ?

\- Il t'a reconnu une fois, il va bien te reconnaître deux fois non ?

Je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que John se retourna pour faire je ne sais quoi et ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens. Je le vis jurer à travers la vitre. Il frappa l'épaule de Lincoln avant de sortir.

\- Clarke ? C'est toi ?

\- Oui, salut John.

\- Bon Dieu ! Que ce monde est petit ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi ? Je vois que tu t'es bien remis ?

\- Plutôt bien, comme tu peux le voir. Tu n'as pas trop changé en 4 ans.

\- Toi non plus.

Le groupe entier vint à notre rencontre. Je me levais donc pour aller être à leur hauteur.

\- Clarke je te présente mes amis. Fin tu en connais déjà deux trois. Lincoln, Bellamy et Raven. Il y a Octavia et Echo.

Lorsque le prénom d'Octavia résonna à mes oreilles je ne put m'empêcher de la fixer. La gamine de 18 ans avait bien grandi j'étais impressionné de la retrouver si changer, mais tellement la même au fond de ses yeux. Je reconnut aussi Raven. Elle semblait aller bien, malgré le fait qu'elle boite. Lincoln s'approcha de moi et me fit la bise.

\- Ça fait plaisir de te voir Clarke.

\- A moi aussi ! Je suis très contente de voir que vous allez bien tous les 4.

\- Comment ça ? Demanda celle que je supposais être Echo.

\- Clarke est l'infirmière qu'on a vue en première dans ce village, le jour où Raven est devenu un canard boiteux.

\- John !

Il la prit par l'épaule et posa un baiser dans ces cheveux. Je fis un sourire, je savais bien que c'était plus que de l'amitié qu'il ressentait envers comme à son habitude toussa pour me rappeler sa présence. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de le présenter qu'Octavia prit la parole.

\- C'est toi n'est ce pas ? L'infirmière de papa ?

\- Euh.., Oui c'est moi.

\- Bellamy, tu ne la reconnais pas ?

\- Si, O. Merci !

\- En plus d'avoir été là pour mon père, tu as presque sauvé mon frère ?

\- Je n'irais pas jusque là non plus.

\- Bon je me présente sinon elle le fera pas. Mal poli. Je suis Jasper enchanté.

Je ris avant de pousser son épaule. Ce qui colla un peu plus mon tee shirt contre mon ventre.

\- Dis donc Clarke, soit tu a grossi, soit tu es enceinte là ?

\- Ah ! J'adore ! Clarkey la baleine.

\- Jasper, ne t'avise pas de m'appeler encore une fois comme ça ! Et oui je suis enceinte John.

\- Félicitations !

\- Merci !

Ils finirent par s'asseoir avec nous en terrasse. On discutait de tout et de rien mais surtout de la semaine passé avec John et Lincoln. Je compris rapidement que Lincoln et Octavia étaient ensemble. Il était le seul à être encore à l'armée. Mais il voulait arrêter. Raven ne pouvait plus faire partie de ce métier était devenue ingénieure mécanique. John et Bellamy sont coéquipiers à la police criminelle. Octavia finit ses études de droit et Echo est sapeur-pompier. J'appris également que John et Raven étaient mariés depuis quelques mois. Bellamy lui était en couple avec Echo depuis des années. Il avait une petite fille, appelé Sophie qui avait 6 ans. Il était donc papa, le jour où je lui ai tenu la main en espérant qu'il survive. Je n'en savais rien. Ils étaient tous là parce qu'une fois tous les 3 mois ils prenaient une journée de congé pour se retrouver tous ensemble et Nathan ne pouvant se libérer ils étaient venu sur son lieu de travail.  
Il fallut que j'entende l'église sonner les douze coups de midi pour me rendre compte que j'étais en retard pour récupérer mon fils à l'école. J'avais prévu de manger avec lui. Lorsque je les entendis, je me redressais d'un bond. Tout le monde me regarda.

\- Je, oh putain, deux fois dans la journée, je vais me faire tuer. Jasper, tu payes pour moi ?

\- Bien sur, bella. Maya rentre à la maison à midi, vous mangez avec nous ?

\- Hum, oui avec plaisir ça m'évitera de courir entre la maison et l'école. Je récupère Nicholas et on arrive chez toi. Je suis désolée, j'ai mon fils à l'école et je suis déjà en retard pour le récupérer. Bonne journée à tous.

Je pris mon sac et partis en courant aussi vite que je pouvais. Je mettais 10 minutes pour faire le trajet du bar à l'école. Je n'en mis que cinq. La maîtresse me sourit. Je me fis toute petite. Et attrapa mon fils au vol. Je m'excusai avant d'annoncer à mon fils qu'il allait manger chez Tonton Jas. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir ces oncles et son parrain. Finn et moi étant enfant unique, nos amis les plus proches était devenus des oncles et tante pour Nicholas. Sur le trajet entre l'école et l'appartement de Jasper, je croisais la bande de potes. Je me suis arrêter quelques minutes histoire de m'excuser correctement. Nicholas faisait le timide dans mes bras.  
Au moment de leur dire au revoir on se promit de se voir dans pas longtemps mais aucun numéro ne fût échangé. Je vis bien que Raven avait du mal à me regarder. J'étais sûrement un mauvais souvenir pour elle. John me fit un bisou sur la joue. Ils partirent. Au moment où je sonnais chez Jasper une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et me retournai. C'était Bellamy, seul.

\- Excuse moi je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Pas de problème. Nicholas, tu montes chez Tonton Jasper, maman arrive.

J'appuyais sur l'interphone.

\- Jas', je t'envoie Nicholas, tu me dis quand tu le réceptionnes j'arrive.

\- Ton fils est très mignon. Dit il en regardant mon ventre.

\- Merci. Ma main se posa instinctivement sur mon ventre.

\- Nico est dans l'appart Clarke. La voix de Jasper métallisé nous fit sursauter.

\- Je voulais te dire, merci. Comme l'a dit O, tu as été là pour mon père et ça l'a vraiment aidé à affronter ces derniers moments. Donc je ne te remercierai jamais assez. Je sais que je n'ai jamais pu le faire parce que quand il est mort tu ne travaillais pas et que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus, je n'avais pas les idées bien alignées.

\- Tu sais, il n'y a pas de quoi. J'aimais beaucoup ton père. Il a été mon premier patient « douloureux ». Je n'avais pas encore compris ce qu'étais la distance professionnelle et je me suis attaché à lui, plus que je ne l'aurais dû.

\- Hum… Et pour là-bas, je… je sais, je me souviens que je te parlais et que plus rien et je me souviens avoir émergé quelques secondes et tu étais là. Enfin, je ne sais pas comment te remercier de m'avoir en quelques sorte sauvé.

\- C'est mon métier, et je ne pouvais pas te laisser. Ton père serait venue me hanter j'en suis sûre.

Il lâcha un petit rire. Puis son regard s'attarda sur moi.

\- Je… Mais il fallait que je te remercie correctement pour tout ce que tu as faits pour moi et ma famille.

\- C'est avec plaisir Bellamy. J'espère ne jamais te recroiser dans ces circonstances.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa sur le bord des lèvres. J'eus un mouvement de recul, puis lui sourit. Il avait toujours joué avec moi lorsque son père était hospitalisé. J'avais toujours eu cette sorte de fantasme avec lui. Il venait régulièrement dans mes rêves. Mais j'aimais Finn. Et comme dans un moment hors du temps. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, le temps d'une seconde.

\- Peut-être que le destin nous mettra encore sur le chemin de l'autre un jour. Lui dis-je avant de monter les escaliers pour aller chez Jasper.

J'entendis à peine son « peut-être oui » avant que la porte de l'immeuble ne se referme.


	4. Chapitre III

**Coucou tout le monde,** **Voici le 3eme chapitre qui se deroule 2 ans apres le chapitre 2.** **J'ai un gros probleme... Mon PC est mort depuis 1 semaine donc j'essaie d'ecrire dès que je trouve un PC dispo mais cest compliqué. J'ai reussi a finir celui ci a temps mais pour les prochains ca risque d'être plus compliqué... Je vous posterais les prochains chapitre dès que je pourrais !** **J'espère que celui la va vous plaire autant que les autres et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de l'attente !** **N'hesitez pas commenter meme du negatif si c'est constructif ca m'interesse !**

 **clairecqn : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! J'espère que celui la te palira autant.**

 **Heedaaa : Un sujet dont je pourrais debattre longtemps :) J'espère que la suite est a la hauteur de tes attentes !**

 **Sineil : Je suis desolée pour la future attente ! Je suis contente que le concept te plaise autant !** **J'espère que mes autres histoires te plaisent autant que celle ci ;)**

Chapitre 3 : Crémaillère et copains

\- Maman ? Maman ? Maaaaaamaaaaan !

\- Nicholas ! Je suis dans la salle de bain, je me pépare pour aller chez tonton Monty ! Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui ! Papa aussi, il s'occupe d'Alana !

\- Bien, je finis de me préparer et on y va d'accord ?

\- Ouiiiiii !

Je pinçais mes lèvres une dernières fois pour rendre le rouge à lèvre uniforme avant de me regarder dans le miroire. Mes cheveux court me plaisaient beaucoup. Je fis un sourir a mon reflet dans la glace avant de passer mes mains dans mes cheveux. Un pas en arrière histoire de voir si ma robe était bien ajusté. C'est a se moment que Finn passe sa tête par la porte pour me demander si je suis prête. Puis avant de partir il s'approche de moi, pose ses mains sur mes hanches et me chuchote un "tu es magnifique mon amour". Des frissons remonte le long de mon corps. Je n'ai plus bien envis de partir maintenant. Je pense que je vais rester avec mon mari a la maison. Mais Monty compte sur nous, et puis j'ai tellement éviter les invitations ou Bellamy était présent que je ne peux pas refuser celle-ci.

Personne ne sait pour ce baiser mais je ne peux m'empêcher de culpabiliser. C'est pour ca que a chaque fois que Monty m'invite et que je savais que Bellamy l'était aussi je trouvais un moyen de ne pas venir. Mais maintenant que Monty vit avec Nathan je vais vraiment avoir du mal a voir mon meilleur ami autant qu'avant sans tomber sur Bellamy deux ou trois fois par an.

Pour le moment je l'ai croisé seulement une fois en deux ans. C'était l'anniversaire de Monty et je n'avais vraiment pas envie de le louper pour lui, et comme Nathan et lui était ensemble depuis un moment, je n'avais pas le choix que d'accepter de croiser Bellamy. Il était seul, Echo gardait leurs petite fille chez eux. J'étais avec Finn. Bellamy a eu le respect de rester plutôt éloigné de nous. A part une salutation et une discussion de quelques minutes je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui. De toute façon il n'est pas resté longtemps car Sophie n'était pas bien dutout.

Je ne sais donc pas pourquoi ce soir je stresse plus que la dernière fois. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Heureusement qu'Alana est encore petite et qu'à un an et demi elle va m'occuper une bonne partie du début de soirée.

Un dernier regard dans la glace et je mis mes talons et me dirigea dans le salon. Nicholas et Alana était dans la voiture attaché et prêt a partir. Finn m'attendait devant le porte. Il m'embrassa le coin des lèvres au passage et ferma la maison a double tours. Assise dans la voiture je me retourna pour regarder mes deux petits monstres. Nicholas souriait de toutes ses dents et Alana babillait tranquillement.

\- Alors c'est bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

\- Ouuuuuui papa ! Cria Nicholas.

\- Et vous Mme Collins ?

\- Prête Mr Collins.

\- C'est partis mon kiki !

Je ris légèrement, ma tête posé contre l'appuis tête, je regarde le paysage défiler en silence. La main de Finn se pose à plusieurs reprise sur ma cuisse, la musique des disney passait dans l'habitacle de la voiture. Finn et Nicholas chantait a tu-tete et Alana riait en regardant son frère faire le pitre. C'est rare ce genre de moment de calme et paix comme ceux la. D'habitude on a plus de cris, plus de chahut, mais j'ai prévenu Nicholas, ce soir c'est la soirée de tonton Monty, on se tient bien. Il me l'a promis.

C'est clairement pour ce genre de moment que j'aime ma famille plus que tout au monde. J'ai un mari parfait avec mes enfants et moi, deux magnifiques enfants qui me donne plus d'amour que je ne pensais en recevoir un jour. Que demander de mieux ? La réponse est si simple qu'elle en devient ridicule. Rien.

La voiture se gare dans l'allée de Monty et Finn me fait signe qu'on est arrivé. Je ne dormais pas réellement mais je somnolais. Je lui sourit et sort de la voiture attrapper mon petit monstre a robe. Je la pose par terre et elle se dirige immédiatement vers son grand frère, lui prend la mains et ils courent tout les deux en direction de la maison. Finn me prend la main et les laisse courire.

\- Ca va toi ?

\- Hum, oui, je suis fatigué mais ca va ! Je suis contente de cette soirée. Monty va bien, il est heureux avec Nathan, je ne pense pas pouvoir demander beaucoup plus pour lui.

\- C'est sur. Bon si tu es fatiguée il va te falloir une cure de sommeil. Je te propose donc une grasse matinée demain matin. Qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

\- Je m'arrête dans l'allée, passe mes deux bras autour de son torse. Je capte son regard, l'embrasse légèrement sur les lèvres.

\- J'en rêve !

\- Parfait, on se débrouille pour laisser les enfants chez l'un de nos adorables amis et on profite rien que toi et moi demain matin.

\- Négociation garde d'enfant activée !

Finn rit et me serra la main avant de sceller notre accord par un baiser tout aussi doux que le miens quelques secondes avant.

En penetrant dans la maison je trouvais mes deux enfants accrochés a leurs oncles. Alana dans les bras de Jasper et Nicholas dans les bras de Monty. Evidemment ils avaient du faire tellement de bruit qu'il avait coupé court a toute les discussions et que tout le monde les regardaient.

\- Voilà les parents indignes qui abandonne leurs deux petits anges.

\- Dis donc, on se calme monsieur Jordane. Répliquai-je.

\- Marraine ! Marraine !

Je ris en voyant Lucas courire dans ma direction et m'accroupi très vite pour l'attraper au vol. Lucas était le fils de Jasper et Maya qui avait 3 mois de plus qu'Alana. Il était mon filleule et passait beaucoup de temps avec moi, on était donc très proche. Je le pris dans mes bras et s'avança vers les autres invité pour saluer tout le monde. Pendant tout ce temps Lucas parlait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Les phrases n'étaient pas toujours compréhensible mais il avait beaucoup de choses à me raconter.

Je fis la bise à tout le monde, Lincoln, Octavia, Raven, Echo.. etc. Quand se fût le tour de Bellamy il me fit un large sourir et me fit une bise avant de me dire qu'il me trouvait très jolie. Je lui sourit et fuit vers John. Il fut mon sauveur en me collant un bisous sur la joue et nous entraînant Lucas et moi avec lui vers le jardin.

Depuis que nous nous étions revu j'avais revu John plusieurs fois, seul à seul la plupart du temps. Raven m'appréciait mais chaque fois que l'on se voyait cette douleur psychique se réveillait un peu. C'est ce que John m'avait expliqué en tout cas. Puis Finn n'appréciait pas vraiment John, il le trouvait con et désagréable. La réciproque était d'ailleurs vrai. Alors quand je voyais John c'était lui et moi en tête à tête. Il me parlait beaucoup de Bellamy car étant son meilleur ami et le mari de sa meilleure amie il était presque toujours ensemble. Alana qui avait vu John pas mal de fois, plus que Nicholas, nous rejoint et sauta dans ses bras.

Je ris comme à chaque fois devant le malaise apparent de John. Il adorait jouer avec ma fille ou l'avoir prêt de lui mais quand il y a des gens qu'il connaît autour de lui il est plutôt mal à l'aise.

Après un long moment à discuter avec John je m'assis au soleil, Alana marchait et s'agrippait ou elle pouvait. Je la surveille de loin sous mes lunettes de soleil. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'elle s'accroche aux jambes de Bellamy pour lui parler. C'était un petite fille pleine d'énergie et pas timide pour un sous. Mon sourire s'étira contre mon gré quand je le vis se baisser à sa hauteur et lui parler. Finn discutais avec Jasper et Maya devant le barbecue. Mes yeux se fermaient quelques seconde. J'avais tant de sommeil a rattraper, entre l'hôpital, les enfants et mes amis j'avais du mal a suivre.

\- Fatigué ?

\- Hummm…

J'entendis le rire de Lincoln, aussi rare qu'il puisse être je l'appréciais beaucoup. Mes yeux s'ouvrir et je ma tête se tourna vers lui. Il était assis à mes côté et souriait. Je jeta un coup d'oeil a ma fille qui avait quitté Bellamy pour retrouver son père et a mon fils en train de jouer avec Sophie. Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour que ces deux là se trouve et joue ensemble. Une fois mon check up fait je donnais toute mon attention a Lincoln

\- Comment tu vas ?

\- C'est à toi qu'il faut demander ca ! Tu t'endore avec tout ce bruit.

\- Ouai… Je suis tellement fatiguée ces temps ci. Mais c'est vraiment un plaisir d'être ici.

\- Tes petits loups ont l'air en forme.

\- Ca tu peu le dire. Et toi alors, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

\- Je vais bien. J'ai enfin quitter l'armée et rejoindre Bellamy et John m'a fait un grand bien.

\- Je me doute, beaucoup plus calme comme métier.

\- Pas de tout repos mais oui beaucoup plus calme en effet.

\- Et avec Octavia ?

\- C'est le bonheur, ça l'a toujours été. Elle me comprend si bien que je n'ai pas grand chose a dire.

\- C'est génial. Je suis réellement heureuse pour toi. Tu le mérite.

\- Merci blondie. Et toi ton amoureux est gentil avec toi ?

\- Mon amoureux… On se croirait au collège. Dis-je en lui tirant la langue.

\- Et alors ? SI je veux être très jeune dans ma tête ?

\- Pas de problème. Et pour repondre a ta question. Il est parfait avec moi et avec les enfants. J'ai trouvé une perle et je ne compte pas la lâcher.

\- Tu fais bien. Même si il m'énerve un peu je suis content.

\- Entre John et toi, je me pose des questions. Pourtant Jasper et Monty l'ont toujours apprécié.

\- Tant mieux…. Monty et Nathan sont vraiment mignon ensemble.

\- Oui, je suis vraiment contente de les voir ensemble.

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde rirait. Mais ma crevette, elle, était fatiguée. Elle dormait dans mes bras. Je pris donc la liberté d'aller la coucher dans le lit de Monty et Nathan. Les escaliers était une épreuve avec la dormeuse qui me laissait tout son poids dans les bras. Je faillit louper une marche quand j'entendis un "attention". Monty avait laissé traîner ses livres que je reconnut dans les escaliers. Rapidement Bellamy fut à mes côtés.

\- Tu veux que je la prenne ?

\- Je… Je veux bien merci. J'allais la coucher dans le lit de Monty et Nathan.

\- Ok, allons y.

Il la pris de mes bras et la porta jusqu'à la chambre. Une fois coucher dans le lit, elle grogna quelques peu avant de se rendormir totalement. Je rabattit la porte doucement avant de me retourner pour remercier Bellamy. Il était proche, trop proche de moi. On fit quelque pas pour s'éloigner de la chambre.

\- Merci.

\- Pas de problème. Tu es pâle, tu devrais aller te coucher avec elle non ?

\- Ca va aller merci.

\- Clarke…

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu ne m'évite n'est ce pas ?

\- Quand ca ?

\- Aujourd'hui et tous les autres jours.

\- Ecoute Bellamy… J'ai un mari et toi une femme. Se voir c'est pas raisonnable.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison mais j'en ai marre d'entendre parler de toi par John.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne peux pas te voir. Bizarrement, même sans te connaitre je ressens trop de choses bizarre pour toi qui font que ce n'est pas sain pour mon couple, pour ma vie.

\- Je comprends…. Ta fille est adorable. J'ai eu le temps de discuter avec elle tout à l'heure.

\- Je vous ai vu oui. Un sourir se dessine sur mes lèvres.

Il me sourit en retour. D'un commun accord silencieux nous redescendons pour retrouver les autres.

Je finis ma soirée avec mon mari a mes côtés. Cette soirée me faisais un bien fou, rire avec Jasper et Monty. Dancer avec eux malgré leurs manque de coordination. Octavia se joint a nous.

Au cours de la soirée elle fit l'annonce de sa grossesse. Bellamy avait les larmes aux yeux de bonheur. Cette image se grava dans mon esprit.

Je fis rire tout le monde quznd je suppliais Monty et Nathan de garder nos deux monstres, ce qu'ils finirent par accepeter comme Alana dormait déjà dans leur lit.

En fin de soirée je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Finn. Il me caressa la joue tendrement pour me reveiller avant de me dire de l'attendre dans la voiture. Je fis un bisous general a tout le monde acant de me faire raccompagner par Monty a la voiture. Finn donnait les derniers affaires pour nos monstres a Nathan avec quelques consignes.

A peine la voiture avait demarré que je m'endormis. Finn m'entraina a moitie endormis dans la maison. Il rit quand je me suis affalée sur le lit.

Il s'allongea a mes côtés avant de dire "Je suppose que tu es trop fatiguée. Je t'accorde celle la mais tu as toute la matinée de demain pour faire ton devoir de femme." Je ris a sa repplique acant de totalement sombrer au pays des rêves. L'alcool et la fatigue ne font pas bon ménages.


	5. Chapitre IV

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Me revoilà avec un ordinateur tout neuf, enfin réparer. Je sais ça pris du temps. Mais en toute honnêteté, il est réparer depuis 1 semaine et demi mais j'étais et je suis toujours d'ailleurs en plein période de partiel donc je ne prenais que peu de temps pour écrire. Pour le moment je n'ai aucun chapitre d'avance mais je vais essayer de publier toute les semaines un nouveau chapitre. Je vous remercie d'avoir été patient. Après ce chapitre j'en ai fini avec les bons dans le temps de plusieurs années. Il pourra y avoir des semaines, mois, mais jamais plus. Comme ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié je peux vous faire un petit récapitulatif sur les âges des perso :  
**

 **Bellamy (36ans) est avec Echo (36 ans) et ils ont une petite Sophie (13 ans)  
Finn (35 ans) à eu deux enfants avec Clarke (34 ans) qui sont Nicholas (10 ans) et Alana (6ans)  
Jasper (34ans) et Maya (35ans) ont deux enfants : Lucas (6 ans) et Gaïa (3ans)  
Octavia (30 ans) et Lincoln (37 ans) ont une petite fille : Indra (3 ans)  
Monty (34 ans) est avec Nathan (36 ans)  
Et Raven (35 ans) est avec John (36 ans).  
J'espère que ca vous permet d'être au clair un peu.**

 **Merci a ceux qui ont commenté le dernier chapitre !**

 **Heedaaa : Et oui CLarke et Bellamy sont a la fois proche et mal a l'aise en présence de l'autre. Tu as un peu plus de Bellamy et CLarke dans ce chapitre mais pas énormément, j'espère que ça te plaira. Et merci encore :)**

 **Clairecqn : Tu risque d'être contente de ce chapitre dans ce cas. Du moins pour l'un des deux personnages qui te dérange :P. Je suis vraiment que ma Fic te plaise ! J'espère que ce chapitre sera a la hauteur des autres.**

 **Sineil : Merci :). Voici un chapitre plus long que les autres. J'avais tellement envie de vous poster un truc que j'ai séparer le chapitre Mariage en deux. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres.**

 **Haleth6 : Voici, la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire :)**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le mariage partie 1

Demain est un grand jour, Nathan et Monty vont enfin se marier. Il faut dire qu'ils ont mis si longtemps avant de se trouver ces deux-là. J'ai hâte de rentrer dans ma ville, celle où mes enfants sont nées, ou mes meilleurs amis vivent, celle que je peux appeler la maison. J'ai hâte de voir mes amis, de commencer à chercher un appartement ou une maison dans le coin. J'ai quitté cette ville pour aller m'installer loin de tout ça il y a déjà 4 ans. Je suis partie avec Finn, on pensait que ça allait tout arranger entre nous d'être loin de nos erreurs passées. Il nous a fallu seulement 1 ans pour nous rendre compte que rien ne s'arrangerait et que l'un et l'autre on ne se supportait plus. On avait qu'une envie c'était de s'éviter.

Le jour de mes 30 ans Finn n'est jamais arrivé à la petite fête surprise que Monty et Jasper m'avait organisé. Il le savait par principe mais il l'avait oublié dans les bras d'une fille qu'il avait rencontré lors d'un voyage d'affaire. Cette fille était de passage dans le coin et ils avaient décidé de se voir tous les deux. Il avait donc passé la soirée avec cette fille et moi j'étais seule, le jour de mes 30 ans avec des amis qui essayait de me remonter le moral. Evidemment au fur et à mesure j'avais tissé des liens avec Octavia, Lincoln et John. Mes liens avec Raven étaient encore fragiles à cette époque et Bellamy… ça a toujours été bizarre entre nous et ça le sera toujours je suppose. Sans parler du fait que je ne communique jamais avec sa femme, Echo. Elle était parfaite, belle et gentille avec tout le monde mais elle et moi ne nous somme jamais vraiment retrouver seule à parler, je parlais plus à Raven qu'à Echo déjà à cette époque. Seule Octavia ne passait que très peu de temps avec Echo, je ne lui en avais jamais parlé mais j'avais remarqué que la plupart du temps elle se tenait loin l'une de l'autre.

Ce soir-là tout le monde était là et je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était de ma cacher au fond de mon lit et pleurer. Mon mari avait préféré être ailleurs qu'avec moi. Même si j'ai dit à tout le monde qu'il travaillait tard ce soir-là et qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement je savais que ce n'était pas la vérité, je sentais que ce n'était pas la vérité. Je devais être une piètre menteuse car la plupart de mes amis avait compris. Bellamy avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à mes côtés à me poser des questions sur tout sauf ma relation de couple. Octavia avait nettoyé la maison de fond en comble une fois tout le monde partie. Jasper et Monty avait couché les enfants et John avait fait le pitre toute la soirée. C'est ce soir-là ou un vrai lien d'amitié c'est tissé avec Raven. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui à changer pour elle ce soir-là mais depuis elle est une vraie amie pour moi.

Depuis ce soir-là on s'envoie régulièrement des messages. Elle me parle de sa jambe sans aucun problème. On peut passer parfois des heures au téléphone à faire chacune quelque chose et se racontant parfois nos vies et parfois rien. Le silence mais la compagnie de l'autre reste perceptible à l'autre bout du téléphone. Je pense que ce qui nous éloignait au début nous a finalement rapprocher. Octavia aussi prenait très souvent de mes nouvelles, mais très souvent on s'envoyait des texto et on s'appelait peu. L'inverse de Raven finalement. Bellamy et moi on ne communiquait pas. Il est marié et moi non.

Lincoln ne passait que très peu par le téléphone. Il m'appelait de temps en temps mais n'envoyait jamais de texto. John lui était un accro du téléphone. J'avais des messages absolument toutes les secondes et il avait juré que s'il croisait Finn a nouveau il lui mettait son" poing dans la mâchoire".

Puis évidemment il y avait mes deux essentiels. Jasper et Monty montait me voir très régulièrement. Au moins une fois par trimestre et j'avais un coup de téléphone de l'un d'entre eux tous les jours. Il me manquait quand même tellement que je n'avais qu'une envie, me réfugié dans leurs bras. Lorsqu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de m'appeler Maya m'appelait de leur part. Elle me manquait tellement elle aussi.

Malgré le fait qu'ils essayaient de venir une fois tous les 3 mois, je ne les avais pas vu depuis 6 mois. Avec le mariage de Monty ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de venir et je n'avais pas le temps de descendre entre mes postes de travail, les enfants et Finn qui avait tout de même du mal à tourner la page je n'avais pas 5 minutes pour moi.

J'ai fait le choix de rentrer à la maison et Finn ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Il veut continuer à voir ses enfants. J'essaie de tout faire pour que les visites soient le plus simple pour lui mais avec son métier il ne peut pas en avoir la garde complète. Il a fini par accepter cette situation mais m'a juré que s'il avait trop de mal à vivre dans cette situation ou que si les enfants n'allaient pas bien il se rapprocherait de nous que je le veuille ou non, et je lui ai promis de ne rien dire si c'est le cas. Nicholas du haut de ses 10 ans comprenait bien la situation et avait tendance à faire des crises en me disant que je n'avais pas le droit de partir loin de son père. Finn ne m'aidait pas dans ce sens. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais pouvoir gérer ça toute seule. Heureusement les parrains seront là pour m'aider. Alana, elle, est trop contente de retrouver son parrain et son oncle. Elle n'attend que ça.

Je pénètre dans l'aéroport avec Finn et les enfants. Nicholas est accroché à son père. Nous avons 4 grosses valises pour les semaines à venir. Tout le reste de nos affaires arrivera par camions quand on aura trouvé notre chez nous. Je vais enregistrer nos bagages pendant que Finn tient ses deux enfants près de lui. Voir la souffrance de les laisser me fend le cœur. Mais on sait l'un comme l'autre que l'on a besoin de ces kilomètres entre nous. Des larmes commencent à pointer le bout de leur nez. J'inspire un grand coup, regarde le plafond de l'aéroport pour les ravaler.

Arriver au portique de sécurité, la première barrière entre nous trois et Finn, Nicholas se met à pleurer et Alana dans un mimétisme parfait de son frère fait pareil. Finn les prend dans ses bras. Je le vois leur parler, les embrasser et leur dire d'aller vite passer le portique de sécurité. Je me retrouve face à Finn. Prête à mettre des centaines de kilomètres entre nous. Mon cœur se fend un peu plus. Je le regarde encore et encore, cet homme que j'ai aimé si fort, avec qui j'ai vécu tant de chose. Il est le père de mes enfants, mon premier véritable amour, ma premières fois. Il a été mon amour, mon meilleur ami, mon mari. Aujourd'hui seulement nos enfants sont la preuve de cet amour si fort. Une larme coule, il l'essuie. Puis sans savoir pourquoi je me retrouve dans ces bras. Il me serre fort et je le serre tout aussi fort. Je le prive de ses enfants, mais nous avons besoin de ce temps pour nous remette de la fin de cet amour et de cette haine qu'on a eu l'un envers l'autre. Il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et me chuchote "File, les enfants t'attende. N'oublie jamais que je serais toujours là pour vous Clarke."

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule de mon fils pour le réveiller. Il dort a point fermer. Je le vois bouger doucement puis se coller à moi. Il me fait un bisou et s'étire. Je souris ces moments câlin son rare en ce moment avec lui. Alana elle est tranquillement en train de dessiner. Je soupire de bonheur, de trac, de peur. Est-ce que je vais vraiment m'en sortir sans Finn pour élever nos enfants ? Est-ce que je vais vraiment arriver à retrouver Nicholas ? Est ce qu'ils vont m'en vouloir de les éloigner de leur père ?

Le temps de récupérer nos valises et Nicholas est déjà en train de se chamailler avec sa sœur. Je soupire et donne une pièce à Nicholas pour qu'il aille chercher les chariots pour transporter les valises. Alana lui tire la langue avant je l'entends crier.

\- Maman ! Elle vient de me tirer la langue !

\- Nicholas ! Ne crie pas. Et toi tu sais qu'on ne tire pas la langue au gens.

\- Mais maman…

\- Non Alana pas de maman. Aller assied toi sur les valises.

\- Je peux aussi Maman ?

\- Oui, mais pas de dispute, ok ?

\- Ouuui !

Je pousse et essaie de contrôler le chariot comme je peux. Il me faut trouver un taxi. Les garçons n'ont pas pu venir nous chercher. Le mariage étant demain il leur reste beaucoup de chose à prévoir. Je lève les yeux pour essayer de trouver le panneau des taxis quand je sens le chariot partir à droite. Je le retiens, m'arrête d'avancer et regarde mon fils partir en courant direction ma gauche. Une fois le chariot arrêter Alana saute de celui-ci et court aussi. C'est à ce moment que je vois mes deux frères les attraper au vol. Je soupir de soulagement, ils sont là. Je ne suis pas seule.

Je les vois poser les enfants qui vont embrasser les autres qui sont avec eux. Je lâche le chariot et court aussi dans leurs bras. Il m'attrape et notre câlin a trois me fait tellement de bien que je me mets à pleurer. Ce à quoi personne ne s'attendais car ils se sont tous arrêter et m'ont regardé. C'est là que Nicholas à bomber le torse.

\- Maman est triste d'avoir quitté papa pour toujours.

\- Comment ça pour toujours ? demande John

\- Bah… Papa il est resté là-bas et nous en reviens vivre ici tous les trois.

Je n'avais encore prévenu personne de notre retour définitif ici. Les paroles de Nicholas eurent l'effets d'une bombe mais personne ne dit rien. J'eu le droit à un chuchotement de Monty : "On va prendre le temps de discuter toi !" et un Jasper qui renchérit avec un "ça c'est sûr !"

Je me détachai de mes deux gardiens et me dirigeait vers le reste de la troupe. John me serra fort avant de secouer son point dans mes cheveux. Lincoln et Octavia me firent un bisou chacun. Je fis un bisou à leur petite Indra de 3 ans qui se cachait dans leurs bras. Nathan et Maya me firent une bise tout en écoutant mes deux enfants qui leur racontait tout et rien. Lucas me fit un câlin énorme.

Raven me fit la bise car elle ne montrait pas tous ces sentiments mais je savais que le fait qu'elle soit l'était déjà énorme. Ils étaient tous là. Tous les amis que j'avais gardé ici. J'étais si heureuse de les retrouver.

Ils étaient venus à plusieurs voiture Jasper et Maya avait une place dans leur voiture et Alana voulait à tout prix monter avec eux, après tout Lucas et elle ayant le même âge ils ne se lâchaient plus quand ils se trouvaient. Et en plus de Lucas elle adorait jouer à la grande avec Gaïa la petite deuxième de Jasper et Maya. Elle avait 3 ans et Alana se sentait tellement plus grande qu'elle. Nicholas, lui avait décidé de monter avec son parrain Nathan, Monty, et Raven. Il était toujours très fan de son parrain et rêvait que de lui ressembler plus tard. Monty n'ayant pas d'enfant, il prenait Nicholas comme un fils. Il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui excepté ses parents et sa sœur. Je me retrouvais donc a monté avec Octavia et Lincoln et la magnifique petite Indra. A 3 ans elle était déjà magnifique, a l'effigie de ses parents. Je me mis à l'arrière de la voiture et jouait avec Indra, le but étant d'éviter cette conversation sur mon retour. Je n'avais pas envie de me remettre à pleurer même si je savais pertinemment qu'Octavia allait l'aborder.

\- Bellamy et Echo s'excuse, ils n'ont pas pu venir. Me dit la brune

\- Hum, pas de problème. Je suis déjà tellement contente de vous voir tous.

\- Tu as fait bon voyage ? De demanda Lincoln.

\- Plutôt oui, Alana a fait du coloriage et Nicholas a dormi.

\- Et Finn ?

Je croisais le regarde désolé de Lincoln, et je soupirais doucement avec un sourire. Il avait fallu quelques secondes a Octavia pour craquer et attaquer le sujet. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, les larmes étaient de nouveau en train de pointer le bout de leur nez. J'inspirais profondément et m'apprêtais à répondre à la fouine de service.

\- Il est triste de voir ses enfants partir loin de lui mais il sait qu'il a un droit de visite illimité et que la moitié des vacances se passeront chez lui s'il arrive à en prendre et que je ferais mon possible pour que tout se passe pour le mieux.

\- C'est bien. Et pourquoi tu as décidé de revenir maintenant ?

\- Tu le sais O, c'est compliqué à la fois pour lui et pour moi de tourner la page en étant si proche l'un de l'autre. Une chose est sûre c'est qu'on ne peut même pas envisager de vivre ensemble sans qu'il y ait un meurtre, mais on s'est aimé. Je ne pense pas pouvoir à nouveau aimer comme j'ai aimé Finn. C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin de kilomètre entre nous pour pouvoir vivre chacun de notre côté.

\- Tu vas trouver quelqu'un de mieux que Finn j'en suis sûr Clarke. Dit Lincoln en me regardant à travers le rétroviseur.

Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux. Je savais que j'allais devoir recommencer ce discours si dur pour mon cœur plusieurs fois mais une fois fait je serais tranquille et j'allais pouvoir trouver un équilibre avec mes enfants et mes amis et tout ce qui nous entoure.

\- Non, non, non. On ne pleure pas blondie. On va célébrer un mariage, ça va être super bien. Remet un jolie sourire sur ton joli visage.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas O, j'ai mis du temps à prendre cette décision et je vais mettre du temps à m'en remettre.

\- Niveau boulot tu vas faire comment ? Demanda Lincoln

\- J'ai déjà une place exactement là où je veux à l'hôpital donc ça s'est parfait et je commence seulement dans deux semaines.

\- C'est génial ça tu auras le temps de t'installer dans ton nouveau chez toi.

\- Nouveau chez toi qui est ou déjà ? Renchéri Octavia.

\- Nulle part pour le moment. On est à l'hôtel mais j'ai des visites de prévu dès Lundi donc ça devrait aller.

\- Tu rigole ? L'hôtel elle vient de dire. Décommande l'hôtel, tu viens à la maison. C'est non négociable.

\- Vous êtes sur ?

\- Pour une fois que ma femme a des paroles censées.

\- Hey ! Méchant mari ! J'hallucine tu es vraiment un goujat. Dit-elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

Indra se mit à rire et applaudir tout en encourageant sa mère. Je ris aussi et Lincoln se mit à bouder comme un enfant ce qui fit encore plus rire sa fille. Je regardais cette famille heureuse. Lincoln faisait des grimaces a sa fille dans le rétroviseur et Octavia chantonnait la chanson à la radio. C'est dans cette ambiance sereine et pleine d'amour que mes yeux se fermèrent doucement. La fatigue engendrée par toutes ses émotions prenait le dessus.

C'est Indra qui me réveilla une fois arriver chez Monty et Nathan. On mangeait tous ensemble et demain le mariage devrait se célébrer. Indra faisait glisser ses petits doigts contre ma joue. Mes yeux clignèrent plusieurs fois avant de s'ouvrir et je vis le sourire de ce petit ange puis elle partit vite retrouver ses amis. Je sorti de la voiture et je tombais face à Bellamy en train de se garer dans l'allée de Monty et Nathan. Je clignais de nouveau plusieurs fois et compris que oui c'était bien lui. Je fis un signe de la main aux quel il répondit avec un petit sourire. Echo à ses côtés ne semblait pas très heureuse d'être ici ou que je sois là. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui la dérangeait. Une fois garé, il sortit de la voiture en même temps qu'Echo et qu'une jeune fille qui lui ressemblait énormément. Sophie avait tant grandi. Je l'avais pas vu depuis 4 ans et je ne sais pas si elle se rappelais de moi. C'est pourquoi je fus surprise quand elle se dirigea vers moi, me fit la bise avec un « salut Clarke » d'ado un peu désespérée d'être ici. Echo passa devant moi avec un « salut » et rien de plus. Puis Bellamy arriva à ma hauteur. Pendant quelque seconde on ne dit rien. Je ne pouvais rien dire, il était si beau, l'approche de la quarantaine lui allait si bien. Je le détaillais, 4 ans que je ne l'avais pas vue, pas entendu. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je me rendais compte à quel point il m'avait manqué ces 4 ans.

\- Excuse ma fille et ma femme. L'une commence sa crise d'ado et l'autre la crise de la quarantaine.

\- Elles sont précoces toutes les deux non ?

\- Sophie pas vraiment mais Echo un peu plus.

Un léger blanc s'installa entre nous et je ne savais pas bien quoi lui dire. J'avais envie de le serrer dans mes bras mais je savais bien que Echo le prendrais très mal si elle nous voyait.

\- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il

\- Ça va, le voyage a été long. Et toi ?

\- Comme tu le vois je suis seul pour gérer deux femmes en crise.

\- Ah les femmes… toutes les mêmes n'est-ce pas ?

\- En effet, toutes des chieuses.

\- Dis donc ! Tu vas tout de suite retirer ça. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- Jamais. Il en va de ma fierté.

\- Maudite fierté masculine.

\- Hum. Comment vont Nicholas et Alana ?

\- Bien, un peu triste de quitter leur père. Parce que avant qu'Octavia ou n'importe qui d'autre te l'apprenne. On ne repart pas, on revient vivre ici tous les 3.

\- Oh ! Et Finn le prend comment ?

\- Plutôt bien même si c'est très dur.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content que tu sois de retour.

\- Moi aussi je suis contente d'être de retour, c'est chez moi ici.

Bellamy me fit un sourire et ses doigts frôlèrent les miens dans un mouvement pour me prendre la main. Mais c'est à ce moment qu'Octavia arriva et ouvrir le coffre de sa voiture. Bellamy retira sa main dans la seconde et je ne savais pas si c'était un mouvement volontaire ou s'il avait frôlé ma main par mégarde.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? On est tous dedans. Ta femme est dans un coin et boude Bell, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien de grave. Elle n'avait pas envie de venir aujourd'hui, parce que sa mère fêtait je ne sais trop quoi. Du coup je lui ai dit que moi j'irais et Sophie a dit qu'elle voulait venir avec moi. Donc elle a annulé avec sa mère et est venue mais en faisant la gueule. Fin bref, toujours la même histoire.

\- Elle me fatigue réellement ta femme Bell, je ne vais pas être agréable avec elle, je te jure.

\- Tu as déjà été agréable avec elle depuis qu'on est marier ?

\- On ne va pas étaler les problèmes de famille devant Clarke, mais on sait tous les deux très bien que j'ai raison de ne pas vouloir être gentille avec ta femme.

\- Oui O !

\- Bon ! Tu as besoin d'aide O ? Mon malaise était perceptible.

\- Bah non ça va j'étais juste venu chercher le doudou de Mlle. Elle le demande pour montrer a Alana à quel point il est beau. Je sens que je me fais rouler et qu'elle va le garder toute la journée mais je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête aujourd'hui.

\- Bonne initiative. J'ai dit pareil, je ne m'occupe pas de Sophie aujourd'hui.

\- Vos vies on l'air si compliqué. Dis-je en rigolant.

\- C'est la meuf qui à louer un hôtel pour vivre qui dis ça ? O me tira la langue.

\- Un hôtel ? C'est…

\- Hors de question, on lui a déjà dit Bell, ils viennent à la maison jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve un chez eux.

\- Bien. Bon allez mesdames, on rentre ?

\- Go ! Dis O.

Elle me prit le bras et se dirigea vers l'intérieur tout en rigolant. De l'autre côté elle tenait son frère qui rigolait. Le retour a la maison était agréable. Réellement plaisant.


End file.
